In Pieces
by elliebellie19
Summary: Edward Cullen is a rich bachelor living in late 19th century England. Isabella just wants to enjoy life. When their paths cross, they will have to choose between what is socially acceptable and what their hearts are telling them. AU. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of a fanfic I never finished. Enjoy!**

_In Pieces_

_Chapter One_

"Oh, Alice, I will miss you so much while I am away!" I cried, running over to Alice for one last hug before I boarded the train.

It wasn't proper for girls to make such a scene in public, but Alice was my best friend, and one of my only friends. Just the thought of being alone for weeks with only my father and grandmother as company was horrible.

"Isabella, we shall only be apart for three and a half weeks, until January first," she tried to say in a soothing voice, but she was on the verge of tears as well. "After the winter holidays, we won't have to leave each other's side until the summer."

I knew our friendship seemed odd to other people, but we couldn't help it.

Alice Cullen and I were both attending Hale Academy. It was a boarding school for "young women"—as Cecily Hale, the headmistress, likes to call us—like Alice and me. At Hale Academy we would learn the basic skills it took to become good, doting wives and to run a family. According to Headmistress Hale, the preferred wife of most men was artistic, fluent in as many languages as possible, polite, witty, and charming. She's a good dancer, she has good posture… the list keeps going.

However, we "young women" knew that you didn't need to be all of those things.

From my experience it seemed that you just needed to be wealthy and come from a well-respected family, and the rest you could fake. I suppose a good, doting wife was also a good actress.

Alice, on the other hand, was not so convinced that all men were that shallow. Lucky Alice had already found her soul mate—Jasper Hale. Jasper was the son of Cecily Hale, he was the History teacher at Hale Academy, and he was absolutely in love Alice. I knew Jasper would have loved Alice even if she was poor, ugly, and came from a family with a horrible reputation, but it didn't hurt that she was extremely rich, beautiful—inside and out—and had one of the most respected families in all of Great Britain.

I guess you could say I envied Alice in some ways, but I tried not to let it interfere with our friendship. I tried to be optimistic, and I knew someone for me was out there. I just worried I'd never find him, that I might have to settle in the end.

"Just remember," Alice said, "we may see each other sooner than we think. My family might go to London for Christmas. Mother needs to do some shopping and there just aren't many stores in the Ireland countryside."

This made me laugh. Alice had once gone to her family's home in Ireland, planning to spend two weeks there, and only brought four dresses because she thought there would be shops where she could buy new clothes. Much to her surprise, the nearest town was a four hour carriage ride away.

"I'm sure that your visit to London will have nothing to do with the fact that Jasper will be spending the holidays there," I teased.

"Absolutely not," she replied coyly. "You'd better get on the train now. Goodbye," she said, hugging me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. When I pulled away, we were both crying.

"I'll see you in three weeks," I said. With that I boarded the train for London.

The trip was long and boring. I spent the time reading, as I spent most of my free time. It was one of the only things I could do well. I was clumsy and not very coordinated, so I always tried to expand my mind, rather than my dancing and painting skills, as Headmistress Hale would have preferred.

When I got off the train in London I was greeted by my father. I practically ran over to our carriage, put my bags down, and was immediately caught in his tight embrace. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him until then.

"Bella, how I've missed you," he said without braking our hug.

"I've missed you, too, Father." He squeezed me tighter, and I did the same. When he let go I said, "But I'm not a child anymore. I prefer to be called by my proper name, Isabella, if you don't mind."

"Oh, Isabella, you've matured so much!" he laughed.

We spent most of the ride to our home discussing the school and what I was learning. I told him that school was going well. I was excelling in most of my classes, especially History—but I had a feeling Jasper favored me over the other students because I was Alice's closest friend. Father didn't seem to remember Alice, though.

"You've met Alice, Father." From his expression I could tell he couldn't remember her. "She's the very small girl with dark hair that I share a room with."

"Oh, yes. I met her when I visited two months ago. I think you've mentioned her in a letter or two. Is she still engaged to that Hale boy?"

"Yes, she and Jasper are so in love, Father." The carriage stopped in front of our home and my father led me to the dining room. It was a little late to be eating dinner, but we were both starving.

It was nice to back home again. Everything about this house was so familiar.

"I suppose Jasper will be her escort to the ball, then?" he asked.

"The ball? What ball are you talking about?" I had no idea Alice was invited to any balls. She hadn't told me of any.

"The Cullen family is having a ball on Christmas Eve. Didn't she tell you about it?"

"No." I was astonished that Alice would keep that from me.

"Oh… Well, we received an invitation about a week ago. I wonder why she would keep that from you."

"Alice loves to surprise people. I guess I'll just have to surprise _her_ with my knowledge of the ball when she arrives." Father, having noticed the excitement in my voice, looked very confused. "It's so hard to surprise Alice," I explained. "She seems to know everything. It's almost as if she can see the future." We shared a laugh at the thought of anyone actually seeing the future. Neither of us was superstitious.

"Where is Grandmother?" I asked.

"She's in her room. She went to bed early today. She hasn't been feeling well since her trip to France."

Grandmother Marie was half French, and she spent every summer reconnecting with her roots. "Family is the most important thing we have," she would tell me. Even though she is my father's mother, she was so close to my mother. When Mother died, Grandmother Marie took it very hard, and spent an extended trip in France. She only returned a few weeks ago.

The next few days went by very slowly. I spent most of my time reading. I finished the book I had started on the train, and then resorted to rereading a book from my Jane Austen collection. Romances were my favorite to read.

The rest of the week was filled with awkward conversations with my family, awkward tea parties with friends of the family, and awkward trips to town with my grandmother. I sensed a pattern in the way my week was going.

I was outside, in the garden, reading one of my mother's diaries one evening during a reprieve from my social obligations. I was reading about her first meeting with my father when I heard a carriage stop in front of our home. I walked around the side of the house. Before I could even see who it was, I heard a squeal. I began to pick up my pace until I was running.

Alice and I crashed into one another; apparently she had been running too.

"Alice! I've been so lonely without you!" I exclaimed, hugging her for dear life. I had never been so lonely before. I got along with most of the girls at Hale Academy, but I knew almost no one in London.

"I have missed you as well!" We let go and I led her into the house. "I have had no one to talk to, except for my… family." She shuddered at the thought.

The Cullen family got along well, but Alice had told me it was hard to carry a conversation with them. Her father and mother were always busy working or making plans, her brother Emmett was not very… bright, and, according to Alice, her other brother Edward was always sulking or composing music—both involved "keeping to himself and not bothering to let other people use the piano every once in a while" as Alice would put it.

We entered the parlor and sat down. Alice told me all about her family's home in Ireland. It sounded like a castle, the way she described it. I suddenly felt that my own home was inferior.

"I can't stay much longer…" Alice said, looking at the clock. "Oh! Before I forget, I would like to invite you and your father and grandmother to dinner at my home tomorrow. Jasper and his family will be there." A smile spread across her face. "Do you know that this will be the first time he has met my family?"

"I didn't know that, and yes, I would love to go… Um…" I hesitated. "Will _all _of Jasper's family be there?" I had a certain blond woman in mind.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about Rosalie. Jasper said he would speak to her about her… behavior towards you," Alice assured me. "And he promised his mother wouldn't make a scene. Just remember to be on your best behavior, because she won't forget if we slack off."

"I certainly wouldn't want Headmistress Hale to critique my posture in front of father again." We both laughed, remembering the last time Father had visited me at the Academy.

"Alright. There's one more thing I'd like to ask you… How long have you known about the Christmas Ball?" I asked

"You found out? I was hoping to surprise you. Oh, well, I suppose it is best that you know. It's only December fourteenth, we have ten days until the ball. Maybe you'll be able to find an escort." She looked at me, a wicked smile plastered on her face. "I know of someone who is also planning to attend the ball alone… Maybe I could convince him to—"

"Alice, no, I do not want you to even attempt to set me up with a man during our time in London." Her face turned sad. It pained me to see her unhappy. "Alice, think of it this way, if I fall in love now, I won't be able to enjoy my season. You may be content with Jasper—"

"More than content, Isabella," she interrupted, sternly.

"Alright, _more_ than content with Jasper, but I want to be courted."

"Fine," she huffed. "Now you'll never be a part of the family," she muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean 'a part of the family'?" I asked, very curious.

"Well, the man I was thinking of is… Edward."

I almost choked on my tea.

"Your brother?!" Now I was astonished. "Alice, you can't stand his sulking. Why would you wish that upon me?"

She sighed.

"It was a bad idea… but … you two seem somewhat alike, and it seems like your differences would even each other out." She was silent for a moment. "You both are very important to me… I guess I just want him to finally be happy, and any man would be lucky to have you. He's really not as horrible as I make him seem."

I didn't know how to respond, so I just smiled and shook my head. She understood.

"Well, I really must go. I'll see you tomorrow at six o'clock."

"Goodbye," I called as she stepped into her carriage.

After all the things Alice had said about Edward, she actually thought I would be interested in him? From the stories I'd heard, how could I ever want to even go to a ball with him, much less marry him?

That night at dinner, I told Father and Grandmother Marie of tomorrow's dinner plans.

"That sounds splendid!" Grandmother said. "I've always heard how extravagant Carlisle Cullen's home is and now I finally have the chance to see it!"

I suppose Grandmother Marie had always been interested in the finer things in life.

But the next morning, Grandmother felt ill. She was coughing and too tired to go. Father seemed so worried about her. I didn't understand why, though. Grandmother had been sick before.

When we left, Father was still worried.

"She'll be alright," I said.

"Yes," he said distractedly. "You're right, I shouldn't worry so much."

"No, you shouldn't," I agreed.

I looked at the London streets as we passed them. The buildings started thinning, until we were on a country road. When the next building, Alice's home, came into sight, I gasped, my jaw dropping.

**AN:  
****I wrote the original chapter over a year ago and never finished the story! Since then I have changed accounts in order to start fresh, and I have changed the plot too. I have something much better than I originally planned up my sleeve. (At least, _I _think it's better) The name has changed, too. **

**If you're reading this because you had subscribed to my old account, thanks for checking out the rewrite!**

**I'll have the next chapter up in a few minutes.**


	2. Chapter 2

_In Pieces_

_Chapter Two_

The Cullen estate was beautiful. I was in awe of the size of it. It wasn't even close to what I had expected. Alice had told me they lived in a "modest home." I found it hard to believe only _one_ family lived in it. If she thought this was modest, imagine what she thought of _my _home. But I knew Alice wasn't one to judge.

We stopped by another carriage, and I realized that Jasper and his family must have already arrived.

"We're late," I sighed. "As usual."

"You're the one who could properly do your own hair," Father accused, stepping outside. He held out his hand.

"I just get so embarrassed walking in late," I said. "The Cullen family is so prestigious, I don't want to make a bad impression."

Father and I were greeted at the front door by the Majordomo. He led us into the parlor. When I entered the room Alice greeted me with a hug.

"I'm so glad you could come." She turned to my father. "Mr. Swan, how are you?" she asked politely.

"Very well, thank you."

"I suppose I should introduce you to my family. This is my father, Carlisle, and my mother, Esme." Carlisle and Esme looked very young, considering they had three children. Esme had a bright smile, and Carlisle was very handsome.

"Good evening," I said.

"You've already met Emmett, of course, when he came to visit."

At the mention of his name, Emmett turned around, facing me. A huge smile spread across his face. I waved at him timidly. His size was always a bit alarming.

"I haven't met Edward yet. Where is he?" I asked.

"Oh, he decided not to join us until dinner. I suppose he's in his room feeling sorry for himself," Alice said.

"Alice, you shouldn't talk about your brother that way," Esme scolded. "How do you think he would feel if he were here?"

"I'm sorry, Mother… But that doesn't mean it's not true," Alice muttered under her breath, making me giggle. I doubt anyone else heard. "I have a grand idea!" she exclaimed. "Would you like a tour of the house, Isabella, Mr. Swan?"

"We'd love that," Father replied.

Alice showed us the many rooms of her home. The interior of the mansion was spectacular. All of the rooms were well decorated and everything matched perfectly, without looking tacky. It seemed that whoever decorated the house put lots of time, effort, and money into it.

I heard a piano playing, but it was a piece I didn't recognize. Whoever was playing was very skilled.

"That's just Edward playing," Alice told me, as we passed a closed door. "That's the music room."

"He plays very well," I commented.

"Yes, but he hardly ever lets us listen."

My favorite room was the library. It was a fairly large room with bookcases covering all of the walls. In the wall opposite the door was a fireplace with several chairs around it. It seemed like a very relaxing place to read.

Alice just briefly mentioned the library and passed on to the next room. I, however, stopped and admired all the books. They had books from every genre possible and lots of well known authors. I found a book of poetry and became so emerged in the book that I didn't realize someone had entered the room. I also didn't notice the person walking to my side.

"Ah hem," the person cleared there throat, startling me. I dropped the book and whirled around, coming face-to-face with a very handsome man.

I was almost stunned by how attractive he was. He was tall and slightly lanky. His hair was an odd shade of red, almost bronze. The feature I found the most interesting was his eyes. They were a shocking shade of green, very beautiful and very intense.

"You scared me," I said stupidly.

"Yes, I can see that," he said dryly, reaching down to pick up the book I dropped and putting back on the shelf. "I'm Edward. You must be Isabella."

"Yes, I am," I said, still a little shaky.

"Alice has told us all so much about you."

Just then Alice stuck her head through the door.

"There you are, Isabella. I was looking all over for you. Come with me," she said, grabbing my hand. "You, too, Edward, dinner is ready," she said.

"I'll be right there, Alice," Edward responded. He seemed a bit annoyed.

I followed Alice to the dining room, where everyone else was already seated. There were only three seats left. One was next to Alice's father and Jasper. As I assumed she would, Alice took that seat, leaving me only two options. I took the seat at the far end of the table, next to my father and across from the other empty chair. A minute later Edward joined us and sat across from me.

I kept to myself mainly. I spent the first twenty minutes of dinner staring at my plate and eating slowly. If Mrs. Hale had noticed, she would have had my head for being so unsociable.

I noticed that the only other person not to speak was Edward. That didn't seem very out of character for him, though. Each time I looked up I would catch him looking at me. He would look down quickly and I would pretend nothing happened. No one said a word to me until finally someone spoke my name.

"Isabella?" I looked up to see it was Edward who had addressed me. Everyone else was deep in another conversation about plans for the ball.

"Yes?"

"I, um…" He fidgeted. He seemed uncomfortable, like he was forcing himself to make conversation. "I noticed that you were reading a book of poetry… Do you like poetry?"

"Yes," I said. "I think poetry can be so beautiful. I especially love the way William Shakespeare incorporated poetry into his plays."

"Shakespeare?" he asked. I nodded. "Have you seen any of his plays live?"

"Yes, and I especially enjoy romances."

"_Romance_," he scoffed.

"What in the world is wrong with romance?" I asked.

"Romance novels and plays give people a false sense of hope." I stared at him questioningly. "It makes them believe they will be able to find their 'one true love', their soul mate." he spate the words, clearly irritated.

"You sound like you don't believe in love." When he didn't respond, I said, "How can you _not _believe in love?"

"Oh, I believe in love. I just think it is close to impossible to find real love in our society."

"What about Alice and Jasper? They are in love. How could you see them and think love is impossible?" I was astonished.

"I didn't say it is impossible, and I don't doubt they are in love, but they didn't meet like most couples do." I was amazed that no one else at the table had even noticed our discussion. He continued, "A girl will marry the first rich man that proposes."

I was insulted that he would categorize all women like that.

"Not all of us are like that. I would never marry someone just for their money," I protested.

"But it's not always your choice."

"How could it not be my choice who _I_ marry?"

"Let me rephrase. Your father could threaten to take away your inheritance if you didn't agree to the man he wants you to marry." His voice was still calm. I, however, was beginning to raise my voice. "I've seen it happen before."

"Father would never—"

"But you can't guarantee that," he interrupted, "can you?"

I was speechless. No, I couldn't guarantee that Father wouldn't take away my inheritance, and I was almost sure he wouldn't, but what if he did ever give me that ultimatum. Could I marry someone I didn't even like?

Edward's face twisted into a satisfied smirk.

"That's what I thought," was all he said.

"I… I wouldn't…and…" I couldn't seem to form a complete sentence.

"Isabella?" Esme's calm voice called. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" I answered, though it was not completely true. "I'm fine. May I be excused?"

"Of course," she and Carlisle answered at the same time.

I left the room and walked into the main hallway. I paced for a while, furious.

How dare he talk to me that way? He had no right to say those kinds of things, to imply that my father might be that selfish, or that I might be that shallow. I felt like going back in there and smacking him!

After several minutes, I noticed Alice was watching me. I was embarrassed she had seen me huffing like that.

"Everyone's done with dinner," she said. "They're all in the parlor."

"Alright, I'm coming."

When we entered the parlor together, everyone had already gone off into little groups. Father was deep in conversation with Carlisle and Esme, probably talking about politics. Emmett and Rosalie were standing very closely by the fireplace. Rosalie was giggling uncontrollably, so I knew she fancied him. They did look good together. Jasper was sitting on a couch waiting for Alice. I sat next to them and looked around the room one more time. Edward was not there.

Alice and Jasper talked, trying not to exclude me, but I didn't have anything to say.

When it came time to leave, Edward did come downstairs to see everyone off. He pulled me aside.

"Isabella, I'm sorry for what I said," he told me. "I realize I hurt your feelings, and I hope you can forgive me."

"Thank you. I over reacted, anyways. I think this dress is so tight, the oxygen isn't getting to my head," I said, attempting a joke.

"No, I insulted you; you had every right to react." He smiled. "Besides… I think you look lovely in that dress."

I bushed and ducked my head. "Thank you."

I felt someone's eyes on me, and looked up, realizing that Rosalie had been watching.

"Goodbye, Edward," I said walking away swiftly.

I bid farewell to the rest of the Cullens, and Father and I left with the Hales. Father was talking to Headmistress Hale while we walked to our carriages, and I walked next to Rosalie and Jasper.

"I saw you and Edward talking. He seems to like you," Rosalie said, and I scoffed.

"No, I agree," Jasper said, "although, he did seem to upset you at dinner."

"But they looked pretty cozy a few minutes ago," Rosalie added.

"He was just apologizing… Speaking of cozy," I said, "You and Emmett sure did get along."

"Emmett's very sweet, and not nearly as daft as Alice described him." She smiled. "I hope to see him again," she said simply.

That night as I lay in bed, I kept thinking of what Edward had said. I was almost positive that Father would never force me to marry someone I didn't love. But what if he did try to force my hand? Would I forget my heart and marry a man I didn't love?

I felt so melodramatic just worrying about it. Plenty of people married someone they didn't love and were perfectly happy, so why should I be any different?

**AN: **

**In case you didn't know, a majordomo is a butler who is in charge of the house when the owners aren't there.**

**The next chapters will probably be posted tomorrow. I've already edited all the original chapters and the first new chapter should be posted in a few days!**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two!**

**-Elle**


	3. Chapter 3

_In Pieces_

_Chapter Three_

Alice and I had plans to go dress shopping the next afternoon. I was looking forward to spending time with Alice, but I was also a bit worried. Alice had a tendency to… over do things.

"How is your grandmother today," Alice asked, inspecting every detail of a beautiful pink dress.

I sighed. "She isn't feeling any better. I hope she will be soon, though…" I didn't feel like talking about it, so I changed the subject. "What do you think of this dress, Alice?" I showed her the violet dress I had in mind.

"What do you need something that formal for?" she questioned.

"Well, the ball. Isn't that why we're here, to pick dresses for the ball?"

"Oh, Isabella, you don't need to worry about that. I have already bought you a dress… And before you ask, no, you may not see the dress until the day of the ball," she said sternly.

"What if it doesn't fit?"

She huffed. "Alright, try it on the day before and we'll have it tailored if it needs to be," she said, getting annoyed.

"Alice, I can't accept a gift like that. I have enough money to buy my own dress."

"Consider it a…"—she thought for a moment—"Christmas present. Friends give friends presents for Christmas." Before I could argue anymore, she changed the subject. "What were you and Edward talking about last night? He obviously said something to upset you."

"He thinks that girls only marry men for their money," I said. Thinking of the conversation with Edward made me angry. How could he think we were all like that?

"Oh, no… Isabella, what were you talking about?" she asked, clearly worried.

"I merely mentioned that I liked romances and he started ranting about love and money."

"Edward's very sensitive about love." She hesitated, and then said, "He was hurt… badly."

She stared down at the dress, picking a piece of lint. I could tell she was uncomfortable talking about her brother, but I was too curious not to ask. As much as he angered me, something about Edward intrigued me, and I wanted to know what made him so callous.

"What happened?"

"I really shouldn't tell you. It's none of my business."

"Oh, Alice, please! Please tell me." From the look on her face I could tell that, with just a little more begging, she would tell me. "Please…"

"Fine, but not in public. I'll tell you in the carriage. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," I said, already walking toward the door. I didn't buy anything, but Alice walked out of the store with five boxes.

I walked outside, and nearly collided with someone.

"I'm so sorry," I said, but when I looked up at the tall person in front of me, I saw Jacob's smiling face.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, pulling me in for a hug. I saw a woman staring at us, and pushed him away.

"Jacob, it's so good to see you," I said, smiling. "But I go by Isabella now."

"Who's this," he asked, gesturing to Alice.

"Jacob, this is Alice, my best friend and roommate at Hale Academy." I turned to Alice. "Alice, this is Jacob, my childhood friend."

They shook hands.

"Well, I can't stay and talk," Jacob said. "But I would like to invite you to an art showing I'm hosting in two days."

"I didn't know you collected art."

"Yes, my sister took me to an art museum and it sparked my interest."

"I'd love to go," I told him. He gave me the address and time, and left.

Alice and I scurried back to the carriage. We entered, and Alice dropped her boxes of shoes and dresses in the opposite seat. It amazed me how much she wa able to purchase in such a short amount of time.

She leaned in toward me and said in a hushed tone, "You cannot tell anyone else."

"Alright, but there's no reason to whisper."

"Oh." She sat up straight and said in a normal voice, "Three years ago, when Edward was nineteen, he met a girl, Victoria. She was very sweet, and soon Edward was claiming he loved her. He was sure she loved him, too. A few months after they met, Victoria went to visit some family member in Paris. Edward spent the whole two weeks building up the courage to ask her to marry him. I would see him pacing back and forth practicing what to say. I was so happy to see him happy. He's never been very outgoing so we were all glad he found someone. Unfortunately, when Victoria returned we found out that she had married a man, James, that she met while she was away."

I gasped. It was not very common for people to marry that quickly.

Alice continued. "Of course, it turned into a huge scandal. Lots of girls gossiped about it for weeks... Edward was crushed. He had been preparing to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him, but she was taken.

"Now Edward spends all his time in our house. He only leaves our house to go to special occasions, such as balls, but only if he is sure victoria won't be there."

"Has he ever seen her again?" I asked.

"Yes, and that only made things worse. A few months ago Edward decided to go to the opera with us. On our way there we saw Victoria with her husband and… her child. We knew she had a son, but something about seeing him made the whole situation so much more real. He saw that they were happy…"

"Does he still love her?" I asked.

"I can't be sure, but I think, before seeing the child, Edward had thought there was some hope they could be together again. Seeing her with her family made all those dreams come crashing down… He hasn't been the same since."

"Oh, my…" was all I could say. After a moment I asked, "Does Edward plan to just spend his life alone?"

"I don't know, but I do know that if he doesn't leave the house, he will end up alone. There's no way he can find a wife in the library…" She thought for a moment. "That's why I was hoping you would get along with him."

"Alice, you can't expect me to marry your brother!" I exclaimed.

"No, of course not."

The carriage stopped then in front of Alice's giant home. She grabbed her boxes and lead me to her room.

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Would you mind helping with Edward?" she asked. I could tell that she was worried I would refuse.

"Help?"

"I think he just needs a woman's presence in his life to be sane again. I don't expect you to pretend you love him, but I think you could help him break out of his shell just by befriending him."

"I'll do my best," I promised.

"Thank you. If you could just talk to him—not about love, of course—I think it could help… And maybe, if he asks, you could go to the ball with him?"

"Alright, I will accompany him to the ball, _if_ he asks," I said.

"Good… I noticed that he was in the library when we walked up here. Perhaps you could get started now. The sooner, the better." She smiled a huge smile, trying to use her charm to sway me.

"Alright," I said. With that I walked out the room and headed toward the library.

The door to the library was open. Just like last night I was in awe of the number of book the Cullen family had. I saw Edward sitting—or should I say slouching—in a chair, reading _Pride and Prejudice_. He hadn't noticed me yet.

"Enjoying your book," I asked, still standing in the doorway. He looked up and his posture stiffened.

"Yes, I am." He gestured for me to sit in one of the chairs. "How are you, Isabella?"

"I'm fine," I answered, sitting in the chair next to him. Making conversation with Edward was a bit awkward. "How are you, Edward?"

"I'm fine as well…" No one spoke for a moment. "I feel like to apologize again for my behavior at dinner. I was upset and—"

"Edward, there's no need to explain yourself. I understand, and I accept your apology."

"You understand?" he repeated. "No, I'm sure you don't," he said shaking his head, and looking away.

"Alice, um, she told me…" I hesitated. I wasn't sure whether it was okay for Alice to have told me or not, but I decided honesty was the best way to go. "She told me about Victoria.

"What did you say?" At least he didn't sound too angry.

"She told me that you two were in love and that she married a man while she was away."

"That's where Alice is wrong. We weren't in love." He thought for a moment. "Well, _she_ wasn't. I am a completely different story," he said, standing up and walking to a bookshelf across the room. He was obviously trying to avoid making eye contact with me.

"We don't have to talk about it, Edward."

"Thank you," he said softly. He looked back at me and said, "But I'd like to talk about it, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," I said, amazed that he trusted me with this.

He told me of how he met Victoria. He was at a family friend's New Year ball. He noticed a girl, about 17 years old, my age. She was standing in the corner with no one to talk to.

"I asked her to dance." He said. "It didn't take me long to realize I loved her." He was looking down. "She never ran out of things to say." He laughed, remembering something about her. "Victoria could talk for hours and I never got bored…" His face suddenly turned sad. "Come to think of it, I think that's why she didn't love me."

"Edward, I'm sure she loved you," I tried to reassure him. Truthfully, I couldn't be sure of anything; I hadn't even met Victoria. "It must have been a misunderstanding."

"No, it wasn't. I sure she didn't love me. She couldn't have loved me…" He finally looked at me, staring into my eyes. "She couldn't have loved me because she hardly knew me. I spent time with her practically every day and she knew almost nothing about me. She never_ let _me speak."

He looked so depressed, like his whole world had crumbled right before him. Perhaps this was a good thing, I thought. Perhaps realizing that she never loved him could help him move on. It was still hard to see him upset. Even though I had only known Edward for one day, I felt like I should be there to comfort him.

"Edward—"

"I'm sorry, but I must go. Goodbye for now, Isabella." He rose from his chair and walked swiftly out of the room before I could respond.

**AN:**

**Oooh! Jacob's made his first appearance! This is where the story starts to differ from what I had originally written.**

**I'll be updating at least two or three times a week, and soon I'll have the first chapter of my next story out. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! Constructive critisism welcome!**

**-Elle**


	4. Chapter 4

_In Pieces_

_Chapter Four_

It was had been two days and I still had not seen Alice since our shopping trip. I had seen plenty of Edward, though… in my dreams—more along the lines of nightmares, actually.

His face haunted me at night. The insane need to see him again was all I could think about. I was hoping that he or Alice would call. But neither of them came. I sat for two lonely days, wishing for their company.

On the third day I was sitting in my room reading when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called.

The maid opened the door and said, "Miss Swan, Alice Cullen is here. She is waiting in the foyer." I dropped my book, walked to the mirror, and checked my appearance. "She said it was urgent, ma'am."

I rushed out of the room and down the stairs to the foyer.

"Alice, what is the matter? The maid told me you had something urgent to tell me." I was out of breath from running.

"Oh, it's not urgent. You just take so long and I didn't want to be waiting all day," she said.

"Well, that's good, but you could have just had the maid tell me to be quick. Do you know hard it is running in a corset?" I asked.

"Of course I know, I have to wear one, too."

"Alice, you're so small. You look like you're wearing a corset, even when you're not," I said. Alice could have gone without one, but she always insisted that it was necessary. Alice always strived for perfection.

"I didn't come here to discuss my body…"

"Why did you come, then?" I said, getting annoyed. I wished she would just get to the point.

"I came so that we could go shopping for Christmas gifts… and maybe some new dresses too…" I laughed. Alice had more clothes than anyone could possibly need. I think she was addicted to shopping. "And because of… because of Edward…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, he's fine... That's it, though. He's behaving oddly. I saw him walking down the hallway and he had his head held high, and he didn't ignore me. He actually said hello. Yesterday he joined in the conversation at dinner. And this morning, when I told him of my plans to go shopping, he asked if he could come! He actually wants to _do_ things instead of just reading all day."

"You act like that's a bad thing," I said.

"Not bad, just… different. He's waiting in the carriage right now," she said, pointing out the window.

"Let's not keep him waiting," I said, grabbing my hat. I was suddenly excited. Knowing Edward would be there made me so much happier about our shopping trip.

We walked outside and entered the carriage. My eyes immediately went to Edward. He looked so handsome. It was hard to imagine that just a few days ago I had been upset with him. After our conversation yesterday, I felt like I understood him so much better.

"Hello, Isabella," he said with a smile that made my heart flutter. I blushed. My heart was beating so hard and fast, I was sure he could hear it. Of course he couldn't, but the thought that he had this affect on me made me embarrassed. It was insane! I'd had two conversations with him and I didn't even know if he liked me.

"Hello, Edward." I sat down across from him and waited for my heart to calm down.

"Alice, what shops are we going to?" Edward asked.­

Alice started rambling about the many shops she wanted to visit. While she was talking I made the mistake of looking at Edward. He was watching me. When our eyes met I blushed, but I couldn't seem to look away. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Alice shook my arm, breaking me out of my trance.

"Isabella?" she called, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hmm?" I tore my eyes away from Edward and looked at Alice. She was aggravated, I could tell.

"I asked you what shops you would like to go to."

I blushed, realizing that I was so distracted by Edward that I didn't hear Alice ask me a question.

"Oh, I think you covered them all."

"Good." The carriage stopped. "We're here!" she squealed.

Edward stepped out of the carriage first. He helped Alice out. She practically skiped off to the store. And then held out his hand for me. I took it and—foolishly—looked into his eyes again. My mind went lost in his beautiful green eyes. I took a step without looking, and fell out of the carriage. I braced myself, expecting to hit the ground. Instead, I felt two strong arms wrap around me just before I would have collided with the ground.

Alice ran over as Edward put me back on my feet.

"Isabella, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said, still a bit shaky from my fall and blushing ferociously. I looked up at Edward. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he responded, smiling hugely and making Alice giggle.

"Come on," Alice called, walking toward the clothing store. I started to walk forward, but stumbled over one of the cobble stones that covered the street. I was embarrassed, but at least this time I didn't fall.

"Do you need some help?" Edward asked, seemingly sincere, but I felt like he was mocking me. He extended his arm for me to take.

"No, thank you," I said, slightly offended. His smile fell. I could tell he was a bit offended himself and I realized he hadn't been joking. Without another word, he walked forward. I hurried to catch up. We entered the store and Edward walked over to Alice. I followed.

"Why are we shopping for clothes again, Alice?" I asked.

"Because you didn't buy anything last time. Dresses first, then you may buy that book for your father."

A group of girls a few years younger than Alice and me walked by then. They were giggling and staring at Edward not so inconspicuously. Edward didn't seem to notice and Alice just rolled her eyes.

"That happens any time he goes out," she explained. "How do you like this dress, Isabella?" Alice held up a beautiful white dress.

"I love it," I said.

"Good, it will look wonderful on you."

"On me?" I asked. "I thought it was for you. It will look much better on you, Alice."

"Oh, no it won't, it's perfect for you. Don't you agree Edward?"

"Yes," he said without looking at the dress. He sounded distracted.

"Edward, you have to look at the dress first," I said. He glanced at it, then his eyes returned to me.

"You'll look beautiful in it," he said, making me blush again. I looked away quickly.

"I agree," Alice said, sounding satisfied. "I've always thought you'd look good in a white dress. Edward, make yourself useful. Take this money and go buy the dress." He left with the dress and the money. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to the corner of the store where there was no one around. "Isabella, what have you done to my Edward?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing…I've hardly said a word to him."

"This is wonderful!" she exclaimed, but her smile quickly faded. "Isabella, be careful with Edward."

"What do you mean?" I asked, oblivious.

"Just don't break his heart." She was worried, but I didn't know why.

"I won't, but, Alice, we're not in love."

"Yet…" she said, the smile appearing on her face again.

"Alice, that's completely…" I was going to say ridiculous, but Edward appeared at my side.

"I'm going to go to the bookstore next door," he said. "I'll put the dress in the carriage."

"Isabella, you wanted to get a book. You should go with Edward," Alice suggested, smiling, and winking when Edward wasn't looking.

"Um… alright," I said.

Edward held out his arm again, but this time I took it. He stopped at the carriage and put the dress in it, like he said he would. Then he led me into the almost empty bookstore.

While looking for books we talked about our favorite authors and genres. I told him I liked Jane Austen.

"More romance?" he asked.

"If I remember correctly, you were reading one of Austen's books the other day." He looked surprised that I remembered that.

"Yes, I was trying to figure out why a romance appealed to you so much…" he said, looking away.

"And?" I urged when he didn't say anything else.

"And I still don't completely understand it," he looked back at me, "but I think I'm beginning to." Just like before, we stopped talking. After a moment I started to feel a bit awkward.

"Um… I'll go look over there," I said, pointing at a random section.

When I reached the shelf I realized they were just atlases. Feeling embarrassed, I turned around—head down—and walked back toward Edward. After only one step I collided with him. His arms wrapped around me before I could fall back.

"This is the second time today that I've found myself holding you. Are you doing this on purpose?" he joked.

"I'm sorry," I said, still not looking at his face.

"Don't be sorry," he said without letting go.

I finally looked up at him. When I tilted my head up I realized just how close his face was to mine. We were silent for a moment. Slowly, Edward leaned his head closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

My eyes widened. I knew what he was doing. He was going to kiss me. But we couldn't kiss! Not here, not in public, especially not after only knowing each other a few days.

I put my hands up to his chest, noting how hard it was, and pushed. He released me and backed away, blushing like mad.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," he said quickly. "I don't know what got into me."

I didn't respond, I didn't even look at him. No one said anything. We just stood there, looking at anything but each other. A minute later Alice walked through the door.

"Isabella, Edward, what's taking you so long? I'm ready to go," she whined.

I grabbed the closest book on the law I could find. Father would like it, hopefully. He had always been intersted in the law.

"So are we," Edward said.

Edward and I didn't speak much during the ride to my home. It seemed to take much longer than usual. I sat on the opposite seat from him, with Alice's packages crammed between her and me. Alice tried to make conversation, talking about the new hat she bought for her mother Esme.

I used the time to think about our almost-kiss. _Does this mean Edward is interested in me?_ I thought. I had never been courted, so I didn't really know if that's what he was doing.

The last few minutes of the ride to my home were quiet. Alice had run out of things to say, and I was too busy avoidng looking at Edward. Any time I did look, though, he was staring at me. It was slightly unnerving to have him looking at me all the time, but I didn't say anything.

When the carriage stopped, I said a quick goodbye, avoiding eye contact, before exiting and walking to my door. I was a few paces away when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Isabella," Edward called. I turned to face him and he stopped a few feet away. "You forgot your dress."

He looked shy all of the sudden. His head was ducked, his cheeks were slightly flushed, and he seemed out of his element asking, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

I wanted to scream _yes_, but instead—in order to remain coy—I said, "I don't know, Edward."

He seemed disappointed. His smile fell and I realized he had gone out on a limb to ask me and I had rejected him. Apparently acting coy and shy wasn't going to work, so I took it back.

"Actually," I said, "a friend of mine, Jacob, collects art. He's hosting a show tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course, I will."

"Good! Be here at noon," I told him. Edward started to turn away, but I called after him.

"Yes?"

"You know, Alice really appreciated you coming with us today," I said.

"I figured as much when she nearly tackled me after I said I'd come."

"I know it woud mean a lot to her if you went out with her more often."

"Thank you for the advice," he said. "I didn't know she liked to spend time with me. I do love to see her happy."

Just then, I noticed she was watching us. She winked when she saw me looking. Edward turned to see what I was looking at, and Alice tapped her wrist like there was a watch there.

"I don't want to be late for dinner," she yelled out the carriage door.

"Good night, Isabella."

"Good night, Edward. I'l see you tomorrow."

He walked away, and I noticed how strong his shoulders looked through his coat. As soon as the thought went through my head, I was surprised at myself. I had never looked at a man that way before. Men had always been tall or short, skinny or fat, hansome or ugly. But Edward was tall, slender, but still muscular, and he was mor than just hansome. Edward really was beautiful, from his hair to his demeanor.

Before he shut the carriage door, I heard Alice as what we had been talking about. I walked inside and into the parlor, where my father was waiting.

"Isabella, hello," he said. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, no reason."

**AN: **

**Just so you know:**

**1. Back then "calling" didn't mean picking up a phone and talking to someone, it was more like coming to visit. **

**2. Courting is like dating, a little. A man would try to win the woman's heart. After a few months of "courting" the girl, he might propose. For most men—the one's that thought women only cared about money, like Edward—courting a girl was mainly about showing off how much money he had. But sometimes girls didn't really have a choice in who they married, and didn't have the opportunity to really be courted before a wedding. Now that's cleared up…**

**I've already finished the first six chapters, so I'm getting a little anxious to get them all up. The next chapter is the last from the original story that I edited, and the rest is new material! ****This is one of my favorite chapters, though... They're both so oblivious to their feelings, especially Bella.**

**I know Alice seems a little too obsessed with shopping, but it's because she's been deprived from shopping while at the bording school with Bella for MONTHS! (I can't even go that long.) She's just making up for lost time.**

**The first chapter of my newest story will be posted as soon as I can decide a name for it. I'm really looking forward to this one. I've been playing around with the plot for a while and I want to see what other people think of it.**

**If you liked the chapter, please review. And even if you didn't, your thoughts can help make this story and my writing better.**

**-Elle**


	5. Chapter 5

_In Pieces_

_Chapter Five_

"This one is beautiful," I said, gesturing to a painting.

"Yes, it is," Edward agreed.

"Oh, there's Jacob." I pointed to him, standing about twenty feet away. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Certainly."

Without thinking, I wrapped my arm around Edward's. My cheeks burned when I realized I had been so forward. I quickly tried to let go of Edward's arm, but he was holding on tight. I looked up at him. He was smiling, but his eyes held the strangest emotion. I couldn't tell what it was.

I led him to where Jacob was standing. He noticed us immediately and his face lit up.

"Isabella," he said, and then turned to Edward. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Jacob Black."

Something in Jacob's face changed when he heard Edward's name. I looked beside me, and Edward had the same almost furious look. They shook hands, but they were both tense.

"I thought you would come with Alice," Jacob said, his jaw tight.

"She decided not to come, but I did bring her brother."

"So she's a Cullen, too?"

Edward stiffened beside me.

"Yes, and we bear that name with honor."

They glared at each other for a moment, before Jacob excused himself and walked away.

"Do you mind telling me what that was about?"

"The Blacks," he hissed, pulling me away from the crowd, "and my family have never gotten along. The feud has gone on so long. It started as an argument over who owned the land our family house is on. They claimed it was theirs."

"So you hate each other because of a plot of land?" I asked in disbelief.

"Twenty years ago they accused my father of killing Mrs. Black just after Jacob was born."

Neither Jacob nor Alice had ever mentioned this before.

"Why would they do that?"

"You know that Carlisle is a doctor. Well, one night he found Mrs. Black unconscious on the street. He tried to resuscitate her, but he couldn't. She was mugged, but they still blamed him."

"Edward, that was so long ago," I said. "Can't you all just move on?"

"I had never actually met a Black before… But they almost ruined our family. I'm not about to forgive them."

"This is so silly," I said.

But Edward wasn't listening. His arm squeezed mine and it was beginning to hurt. I gasped at the pressure.

"Edward, my arm." He didn't respond, he just kept staring at something. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. "Edward, you're hurting me." That seemed to get his attention. He quickly let go and backed away.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine, Edward. What made you so distracted." He motioned toward a painting without actually looking.

"Is there something wrong with the painting?" I asked. He shook his head. "What is it then?"

"Victoria," he said so quietly, I almost couldn't hear him.

That's when I noticed her. There was a woman standing with a very tall man. The woman was a bit older than me. She was tall and had long, red hair. She was just like the girl Edward had described.

"Oh," was all I could think to say. "Edward, would you like to leave now?"

"Yes."

I grabbed his arm and quickly led him to the door. We passed Jacob on the way and I said goodbye, but he just glared at Edward. When we were outside, I walked over to a bench and we both sat down.

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "You should go back inside and look some more if you want. You don't have to stay with me."

"I don't want to go inside if you won't be there," I answered truthfully, looking away. My cheeks burned with embarrassment for what I just said.

"Why are you trying so hard to befriend me?" Edward asked.

"Because you're a good man," I said, looking him in the eye so he would believe me. "Because you don't deserve to suffer anymore." I grabbed the sides of his face when he tried to look away. "And because… I care about you."

"And you think there is a way to ease my suffering?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Edward, you just need to learn that not every girl is like her. There's someone out there who will love you and will never be able to leave you."

He shook his head, not believing me.

"You will find her, and when you do you'll realize that anything you felt for Victoria was nothing more than a crush."

"Well, it doesn't matter if I fall in love. It's not possible for anyone to love me back."

"How can you say that?"

"It's true. I'm damaged, no one will want me."

"Anyone would have to be crazy not to love you, Edward. You are the most terrific man I have ever met." As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. What if I was being too forward? It was true, though. Edward was different than anyone else. His only flaw was that he refused to _let_ anyone love him.

"You don't mean that," he spoke softly. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"I do mean it." I put my hand on his cheek, turning his face towards mine. I saw the same strange emotion in his eyes, but this time it was mixed with sadness. "Really, I mean what I said."

He placed his palm over mine, holding my hand tightly to his face. He closed his eyes and said, "Isabella… People are staring." Without another word, Edward stood up and led me to where we left the carriage.

I sat next to him and intertwined my fingers with his. He sighed contently.

"Thank you, Isabella," he whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Thank you for coming with me today, and for tolerating me."

"Edward, I'm not just _tolerating_ you. Why do you always think so little of yourself?"

"I'm broken!" he exclaimed. "Can't you see that?"

I put my hand on his cheek again, hoping it would have the same calming effect as last time. Just like before, he held my hand firmly to his face.

"Edward," I said, "I don't care."

"What do you mean, you don't care?"

"I don't care if you are broken. You just need someone to put your pieces back together."

"No one would ever waste their time trying to fix me."

I pulled his face closer to mine and insisted, "You're not a waste of time."

He removed his hand from mine and cupped my cheek, softly rubbing my cheekbone with his thumb. He tilted his head forward until his forehead was resting against mine. He sighed, blowing his sweet breath across my face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in as much of his scent as I could.

"Isabella," he whispered, "I'm going to kiss you."

I gasped and my eyes shot open. Edward chuckled. I suppose I must have seemed so young to him at that moment. He was twenty-one years old; he must have kissed a girl by then. I was only seventeen and had absolutely no experience with that sort of thing. I was extremely nervous, and, despite my efforts to conceal it, I'm sure my face showed my anxiety.

Trying to seem more confident, I closed my eyes and slightly pushed out my lips. Edward laughed again. What was so funny? I opened my eyes. He had the most handsome crooked smile on his lips.

He took my hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand, letting his lips linger there. Then he pulled my hand away, but didn't let go.

I huffed out of frustration. I wanted him to kiss me, really kiss me.

"That's not what I wanted," I mumbled under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked.

"No," I lied.

"You're mood swings are really beginning to confuse me."

"I could say the same for you," I huffed.

"Isabella, may I kiss you again?"

"I suppose," I said, not particularly excited about another hand kiss.

Edward let go of my hand, confusing me. Didn't he need to hold my hand to kiss it? He moved his hand to my chin and tilted my face up to his. His face was inches away; those wonderful lips were so close. Edward slowly pressed his lips to mine. The kiss only lasted a second before he pulled away, but it was the best second of my life.

When Edward's lips briefly touched mine again, I thought I might explode. I pressed forward, slightly opening my mouth. Sparks flew up inside my body and I wanted nothing more than to say there forever. Unfortunately, the kiss ended.

Edward pulled away, still holding my chin. "Isabella," he sighed.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Neither of us moved.

"Edward, we're at my house," I whispered. "I have to go."

Edward sighed, but got up and helped me out of the carriage. He walked me to the door, holding my hand.  
When he stopped at the door, he turned to me and pulled me closer. My chest was barely brushing his, and my heart pounded.

Mr. Collard was clipping bushes about twenty feet away, glancing at us out of the corner of his eye. He smiled when he saw I caught him watching.

"Alice wanted me to ask you if you would join her and Rosalie afternoon tea in two days," Edward said.

"Tell her I'd love to come and I'll be there around noon."

He seemed reluctant to leave. I was tempted to just kidnap him and never let him go.

"Goodbye, Isabella. I'll see you tomorrow."

He leaned in to kiss me, but we weren't in private anymore like we were in the carriage. Girls didn't go around kissing men they had only known for a few days. Trying to protect my reputation, I turned my face to the side. He groaned when his lips came in contact with my cheek instead of my lips.

"Isabella," he complained, and his breath wafted against my cheek.

"My father may see us," I whispered. "And the gardener is watching."

"Then we'll just have to finish this Sunday," he said, making me blush.

"Sunday, then," I repeated.

**AN:**

**I changed the rating from T to M. You'll find out why in future chapters.**

**The next chapter will be up soon, I just need to edit it.**

**Please review! The more the better, right?**

**-Elle**

**P.S. I've started a new story called _In Love and War_. The first chapter has already beed posted, so please go read that, too!**


	6. Chapter 6

_In Pieces_

_Chapter Six_

I slept better than I had in days at first. My dreams started pleasantly, thoughts of walking in a garden with Edward. It was simple, but it was perfect. Even in sleep, I was surprised at how important Edward had become to me in such a short amount of time.

Suddenly the garden turned into a maze, and Edward was gone. I ran through the maze, and every time I came to a dead end, I heard Alice's voice, encouraging me, telling me to find Edward.

I woke with a start, just as the sun was rising. Lying in bed, I waited for the sounds of our maid scurrying around. Soon I heard Grandmother Marie.

"Isabella," she called cheerfully, bursting through my door. "Wake up, wake up! We have plenty to do today."

I sat up and she gasped at the sight of my unruly hair.

"Perhaps a bath is in order first."

My maid drew a bath, and I sat in the water avoiding my grandmother's plans for as long as possible. When the water went cold and my skin felt like a prune, I finally got out.

The rest of the day was just as busy as Grandmother had promised. Shopping for new dining room chairs was first, a visit to the graveyard to leave flowers at my grandfather and mother's graves, as Grandmother did every Saturday, and then a short visit with a distant cousin.

I hadn't been to my mother's grave since the funeral. I had expected to cry, but I kept it bottled up. Grandmother said tears were not becoming of a young woman.

The graveyard seemed much more eerie in the winter than it had in spring. Luckily, though, the sun was peeking through the clouds, lighting the area.

Grandmother put the flowers on the grass, and we both stood for a few minutes silently. The whole time I felt the urge to speak, to break the silence. We moved on to my grandfather's grave. I thought I saw a few tears escape Grandmother's eye, but when I looked back she was just as stoic as ever. She sighed.

"We must leave now," she said softly, but I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or my grandfather. She turned to me and smiled sadly. "We don't want to miss dinner."

Dinner that night was with my cousin Jessica, and her husband Michael. Jessica was older than me, and had two children at the age of twenty-three. I was greeted at the door by a cute little girl with long, curly blond hair, and Jessica standing behind her, a small boy on her hip with her dark hair.

I hadn't seen Jessica since her wedding five years earlier. Mike was Scottish, and they had spent the first few years of their marriage in his home town. They had only just moved to London.

"You are the first guests we've had in this house," Michael said at dinner, after what had been thirty minutes of boring small talk.

"Is that so?" Grandmother said automatically.

"Yes, it is. What do you think of the décor?" Jessica asked.

"It's a lovely home."

"Isabella, what do you think?"

"Oh… it's very nice. I especially liked the garden outside."

"I made sure we bought a home with a lovely yard," Jessica told me. "I do love the outdoors. Our wedding was outdoors." She smiled at her husband. "But you remember, don't you, Isabella?"

"Of course, it was a lovely wedding."

Truth be told, it was not a lovely wedding. I was a bridesmaid, and I remember helping Jessica into the ridiculously small dress. I thought there was no way she would get in that dress, but she did eventually. She cried the whole time because she didn't want to marry Michael.

Not many people knew this, but since Jessica's father died, her mother had no income, and their money started running thin. Her mother had to marry Jessica quickly, and Michael was the perfect candidate. He was the son of the co-owner of the late Mr. Stanley's business. He was still young, his family now owned the whole of a successful business, and he was interested in her.

Jessica's mom had used guilt to get Jessica to marry him, but when the day came, she didn't want to do it anymore. She almost walked down the aisle with tears in her eyes. But from the impression I got at dinner, their marriage had turned around. Michael had always loved Jessica, and I guess she started loving him eventually, too. They seemed very happy, and their children were very welled cared for.

The rest of the meal went by tediously. I didn't really know either of them, so conversation was limited. I spent my time focusing on my posture, and making sure to use the correct fork.

Grandmother, on the other hand, was an expert at small talk. They discussed everything from the curtains to the weather.

"What do you think of the weather here in London?" Michael asked me.

"I like the sunny days like today, even if it was cold," I answered. "And I guess I've gotten used to the days with more rain."

And that's how most of the evening went. Quick questions, quick answers, a new subject, and then repeat.

It wasn't all bad, though. Their children were adorable.

We arrived home much later than I would have liked. I needed to get a good night's sleep if I would be seeing Alice tomorrow.

There was an unfamiliar carriage in front of our house.

"I didn't know we were having guests today," I said.

"Neither had I."

We entered the house and I heard a familiar gruff voice. I followed the sound to our sitting room, and saw Jacob and his father Billy Black having tea with my father. They stood when we entered the room.

I shook hands with Billy.

"How have you been, Isabella?" he asked.

"Very well, thank you."

Jacob kissed my hand over my glove, the opposite of the hand Edward had kissed the day before, I noted. I saw Grandmother Marie grinning from ear to ear.

I pulled my hand back quickly, uncomfortable. Jacob had never kissed me before.

"You look lovely today," he said. Jacob had never complemented me like that before either.

Jacob was a few years older than me. When I was young, he would chase me around, and we would wrestle in the mud. Jacob used to tease me about how boyish I was. He had always been an older brother to me. Before a few days ago, I hadn't seen him since my mother died and I went to Hale Academy. He was so much different now.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly.

"We were just discussing you," Father said.

"Discussing me? What were you discussing?"

Father opened his mouth to say something, but Billy cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Just a little matter involving you." He shifted awkwardly. "I'll tell you some other time."

We all sat and made small talk for a while. Jacob smiled the whole time, looking at me periodically. He was acting so oddly. This wasn't the Jacob I was used to.

I told them about my experiences at Hale Academy. When asked what my favorite class was, I told them history.

"Why do you like history so much?" Billy asked.

"I find it interesting… And the teacher favors Alice and I."

At the mention of Alice, Jacob stiffened.

"Why would he favor her?" Jacob sneered. I don't think Billy or Father noticed.

It took me a moment to remember why Jacob wouldn't like Alice, and when I did, I instantly became defensive.

"He favors her because she is a good, kind person, just like the rest of her family," I said quickly, mad.

Father had a confused look on his face, but Jacob must have told Billy about Alice and Edward, because Billy had the same look of disgust as his son.

"Jasper Hale, the teacher, is engaged to Alice as well."

"Well, that explains it," Billy grumbled.

"Honestly," I said, "the Cullens are good people. You all waste too much time being angry at each other."

My father quickly changed the subject, but I stayed angry throughout the rest of the evening.

When they left, Jacob kissed my hand again.

"Goodnight, Isabella," he said. "Try not to get to close to the Cullen family."

"Thank you for the advice, but I don't think I'll heed it. This whole thing is ridiculous. If you two families want to fight over land and blame each other falsely, go ahead. I, however, refuse to get involved."

Thank god my father didn't hear. He would have scolded me for being so brisk.

"You'll to need pick a side eventually."

I saw that Billy had noticed our conversation. He was watching out of the corner of his eye.

"I will do no such thing. I will be friends with you and Alice and any other Cullen I want, and nothing will get in between those relationships," I promised. "Not even your silly feud."

When the door was shut, I turned to my father.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"The Blacks and the Cullens don't get along."

"Who wouldn't like Billy?" Grandmother said in disbelief.

"A feud about land has been going on between families for a very long time," I explained. "I just heard about it, though. What were you all talking about before I got home?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We just had some business to discuss."

"Business? Business about me?"

Grandmother walked to me and put her hand on my shoulder, soothing me.

"Isabella, it's obvious that Jacob fancies you."

"He doesn't fancy me!" I argued. "He's just acting ridiculous, and so are you, Father."

"Isabella," Father responded rather calmly, "I did not mean that I consider you a business. I was merely telling them about your time at school. Jacob was curious…" He paused. "Your grandmother's right, though. I am sure he has feelings for you."

"Well, the only feelings I have for him are ones of friendship, and I hope he sees that."

"Give it time," Grandmother said. "You may change your mind."

I didn't even respond to that.

When I went to bed, I found myself having trouble falling asleep again. But when sleep did come, it was a long, dreamless night.

**AN:**

**Guys, there's gonna be some serious drama later. I've just finished the outline to the very last chapter. I had the whole story in my head, but when it transfered to paper, things changed. A lot. **

**This chapter is a little short, but the next one should be done soon.**

**Please leave a review! I like to know what people think and what they like or don't like. Also, remember to check out my new story _In Love and War. _**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Elle**


End file.
